


The Pain And The Joy

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne's life is now defined by the pain of her past and the joy of her present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain And The Joy

The stretch marks are painful to look at. Michonne looks at them with sadness now, because all they represent are painful reminders that she was once a mother. That once there had been a little boy who laughed and looked at her with the most love she'd ever seen in anyone's eyes. 

Her and Andrea managed to find an abandoned RV to spend the night in. The shower still worked, which was good. The blonde had looked a little uneasy at the prospect of staying in it, but she hadn't suggested they move on. The nights were getting too cold to sleep outside, even with the benefit of a fire. 

Michonne was undressing in the bathroom when she caught the reflection of her breasts in the mirror. Back when she'd been pregnant, she'd massaged lotions and rich, buttery creams into her skin to make the stretching less painful, and so that the marks would fade. They had for the most part, but their impressions still remained in her skin.

There was a knock on the flimsy door. “Can I come in?”

Michonne smiled. “Yeah, but it's real cramped.”

The blonde opened the door and squeezed in. “All the better. Means I gotta stay real close to you.” She shrugged off her vest and her button down shirt. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” Michonne stroked the blonde's neck. The other woman looked at her with love in her eyes, and it was comforting. “Just remembering stuff.”

“That can be dangerous.” Andrea murmured. She leaned in and kissed her lover, her hands resting on her chest above her breasts. “I figured we should shower together. Save the water.” 

“The stall is tiny.” It wasn't really a protest, Michonne wasn't about to give up her level-headed reputation just yet. 

“Like I said, it just means I'm gonna have to be real close to you.” Andrea wrapped her arms around Michonne's torso, her mouth moving from the other woman's lips to her chin, then her neck. Michonne sighed when she felt the blonde's tongue against it. When she did that, she didn't have to think or remember things. 

They shed the rest of their clothes, and turned on the shower. The water was cold, but it was better than being filthy. Andrea soaped up Michonne's back for her, trying to move fast so they could get out from the cold water. But her hands wanted to show their devotion. They moved with steady pressure over Michonne's shoulder blades and down her spine, then back up to her ribs. 

When her hands rested on her belly, Michonne let the sob that had been building in her throat out. There was still so much for her to mourn, and no time to do it in. Andrea knew it, and all she knew to do was to hold the woman she loved.

“I love you baby.” She kissed the soft, dark brown skin of Michonne shoulders, nudging her dreadlocks aside with her nose. With a little difficulty, she turned the other woman around in the tight space and knelt down in front of her. Below her bellybutton there was a scar from the birth of her son. She'd tried to give birth to him naturally, but he'd been a breach baby, upside down. The doctor had had to perform a cesarean section. It had been painful, but she'd joked with her boyfriend that their son was a born troublemaker. 

She was glad to be with Andrea right now, but Michonne would have given anything to have them both back. 

Andrea kissed the scar as she soaped up Michonne's legs. She looked up at her with those eyes that still had a little bit of hope in them, and the standing woman gave her a pained smile. They were lucky for now. When Andrea stood back up Michonne pulled her in for a long, demanding kiss. The blonde gave her what she wanted. She always did. 

Andrea washed herself much quicker than she'd washed Michonne's body, and they were able to exit the cold shower. The towel was probably not clean, but they used it anyways. Better a dubious towel than going to bed cold and wet. There was a small bed in the back of the RV, and they settled under the blankets there. It had been so long since they'd had a bed. 

“I think we should stay here.” Andrea said in between kisses to Michonne's collarbones. “We could drive off in it, run over walkers.” 

Michonne chuckled. “And when we run out of gas?”

“We make it a stationary home. We could park it in the middle of a field. I always wanted to have a big backyard.” Andrea kissed the space in between her collarbones before sucking on the skin.

“Ok silly.” Michonne kissed the top of her head. She was thankful that the blonde still had it in her to say such fanciful things. She was a little envious of it actually. It took a lot of courage to be that vulnerable. She was also thankful for the blonde's lips traveling down to her breasts, and the way she was caressing them. Andrea touched her so well, and with such reverence. She made Michonne feel like a whole person, not someone who was missing parts of herself. 

The blonde worked her way down her body, just like she had in the shower. Except this time when she got to between her legs she pressed her mouth over Michonne's cunt. Andrea kissed and sucked at the outer lips before spreading them apart and dipping her tongue in. 

Michonne hands sank into the other woman's hair as she used her tongue to make her forget. When she slid her fingers in and curled them up the only thing that mattered was that moment between them. It was so easy and yet it wasn't. Nothing was easy now. But they could pretend for the moment.

The blonde lapped and sucked at her through the orgasm, until Michonne had to push her head away. She pulled Andrea back into her arms, and slipped her hand between the blonde's legs as she kissed her. The taste of her cum was fragrant on Andrea's lips. Its flavor was no deterrent, it just made the kisses they shared more interesting. 

Andrea shook in her arms, her muscle tensing from Michonne's fingers inside of her. She knew the right spots to hit to leave the blonde weak. 

“Love you...love you...” Michonne buried her face against Andrea's breasts, letting the words wash over her memories. The blonde loved her, and she loved the blonde. It might have been love born out of pain and desperation, but it was love and it was their own. That made it right. 

Michonne's fingers drew out the pleasure they needed to, and both the women were left holding each other in the small bed. Andrea kept giving her little kisses all over her face, making her laugh a little. She returned the favor. There was no forgetting the past, but right now Michonne could see a future. 

She fell asleep thinking of what Andrea had said about the RV. That would be nice, living out their lives in a field, maybe even growing flowers. With a couple of babies tugging at their legs begging to be picked up and swung around, of course. How that would happen Michonne had no clue, but she liked the picture too much to think of how it might logically happen. 

Outside, the night grew cold. Walkers wandered the woods, blind and in pain, not noticing and unable to care about joy.


End file.
